With the development of optical technology and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays, OLED (organic light emitting diode) displays are replacing conventional display devices for their advantages such as high image quality, small volume, light weight, thin thickness, low driving voltage and low power consumption. The flat panel displays are widely applied, for example, in electronic products such as laptops, cellphones, televisions, digital photo frames, and the like.
Gamma compensation technology is widely used to improve display quality of flat panel displays. For example, a gamma compensation device is generally required in a flat panel display, the gamma compensation device generates according to a gray level to be displayed a preset gamma compensation voltage corresponding to the gray level and transmits the generated gamma compensation voltage to the source driver of the flat panel display, and the source driver generates a data signal corresponding to the gray level to be displayed according to the received gamma compensation voltage and applies the data signal to each pixel unit.
In the related art, one basis for setting gamma compensation voltage is the electrical characteristics of the driving transistors in the display panel. When the gamma compensation voltage is set, the value thereof will not change in the following display procedures. That is, the gamma compensation voltage corresponding to each gray level is constant. No problem will occur in such a gamma compensation method in a display panel manufactured using a glass substrate.
However, bendable, rollable and foldable display panels, i.e., flexible display panels, have been developed recently for various requirements of more electrical products. When the above gamma compensation method is applied in a flexible display panel, electrical characteristic of the driving transistor in the display panel may be affected to some extent by the flexure actions due to the inevitable bending, rolling or folding of the flexible display panel. When the above flexure actions occur for a certain times, the electrical characteristics of the driving transistor may vary greatly in comparison with the initially set gamma compensation voltage. That is, the initially set gamma compensation voltage is not suitable anymore, thereby deteriorating the display effect of the flexible display panel.